The present invention relates to an endoscopic bit block, and more particularly to a bite block that comprises a unitary body which allows for easy passage of an endoscope and which includes an integrated suction wand angled in a manner that catches and removes pooled oral fluids that accumulate during endoscopic procedures.
Instruments, such as endoscopes, are inserted through a person's mouth into the human body, in medical procedures. To prevent the patient from biting into the instrument, a bite block is used which is generally a plastic tube positioned in the patient's open mouth. The instrument is then inserted through the bite block opening into the stomach or other areas.
Presently, endoscopy is usually performed with the patient in the left lateral position using a bite block which maintains the teeth apart to protect the endoscope from damage by the teeth. This method makes it difficult to suction secretions and increases the risk of aspiration and potential procedure related complications. The currently available bite blocks require a second person and apparatus to accomplish oral suction. In addition, access for oral suction is difficult to obtain with currently available bite blocks. Bite blocks of one type or another are shown in U.S. Des. 283,158; U.S. Des 329,908; U.S. Des. 348,932; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,529; U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,331; U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,911; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,945; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,273; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,227; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,284; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,742; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,095 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,238.